With All My Heart
by HinaLove21
Summary: ¿Lo amas?¿Lo odias?¿Por que sus labios pueden hacerte volar y al mismo tiempo hacerte tanto daño?.Que Sasuke este de vuelta en Konoha no significa que tenga que fijarse en ti¿verdad?.SASUXSAKU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Malvada no.

Para nada, demasiado buena dirían algunos….otros le dirían tonta.

A sus 18 años era ya una de las mejores médicos ninja de la aldea, no era fea, muchos la consideraban de lo mejor que había en Konoha.

Entonces ¡¿POR QUE?!

¿Por qué seguía tan obsesionadamente enamorada de ese chico?

Si, quizás nunca llegaría a responderse esa pregunta.

Hace poco más de un año que Sasuke había regresado, con su nuevo equipo 'Hebi', las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos, se podía decir que volvían a ser _amigos_.

Aunque su locura se acrecentara cada vez que salían juntos y el llegaba con alguna mas de sus conquistas, preferia eso a estar lejos de el, a veces se preguntaba si algún día el llegaría a notar su existencia.

La chica soltó un suspiro y continúo caminando mientras apretaba su abrigo y sobaba sus manos enguantadas, intentando darse un poco de calor en esa fría noche de invierno.

Debían ser ya más de las 11, así que llegaba tarde….._de nuevo._

No podían culparla, se distrajo pensando en una manera de no ir esa noche.

Con que valor se aparecería ahí a bailar y disfrutar de una divertida noche de viernes con sus amigos, si el estaría ahí con una chica cualquiera que se pasaría toda la noche besándolo, abrazándolo ,bailando con el y haciendo todo lo que ella mataría por hacer.

Los vio desde lejos y pudo reconocer a Sai y Naruto parados en frente del lugar.

Llego al local más popular de Konoha, se acerco a paso rápido cuando Naruto empezó a gritarle escandalosamente.

-Sakura-chan ¿Tarde otra vez? Se te esta pegando la costumbre de Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo – dijo el rubio escandaloso mientras la abrazaba afectuosamente.

_Mi rubio favorito...... ¿que haría yo sin el?_

- Bueno pues ya estoy aquí ¿Por qué no entramos?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si feita me estoy muriendo de frio aquí afuera – le dijo Sai pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola a el cuando dijo la palabra 'frio'.

_Sai, su confidente, su amigo leal._

-No te aproveches de mi abrigo, Sai, no es mi culpa que hayan decidido venir con ropa de verano- le recrimino la pelirrosa.

- Los demás ya están adentro, nosotros decidimos esperarte ,se vería mal que el equipo 7 entrara sin un integrante dattebayo- dijo el rubio asintiendo fervientemente.

- ¿Y Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura, intentando no sonar tan desesperada por verlo.

La chica busco disimuladamente al objeto de su adoracion, si era patético admitir que moría por el, pero era la pura verdad ,un pedazo de su corazón se rompió al encontrarlo un poco mas alejado de ellos en compañía de una linda castaña muy entretenidos calentándose mutuamente como para notar el frio de la noche.

_Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto...._

Tal vez por eso es que logro disimular muy bien su dolor.

- Sasuke ya vamos a entrar ¿vienes? – le dijo Sakura mientras se encaminaba a la puerta del lugar junto a Naruto y Sai.

El chico se giro rápidamente al escucharla y soltó uno de sus típicos monosílabos, para luego seguirlos ,con la chica colgada de su brazo.

Ya dentro se dirigieron a la mesa que Hinata, Ino y los demás habían guardado para ellos, se sentaron y pidieron algo de tomar, la pelirrosa no podía estar mas incomoda, ya que le había tocado sentarse al costado de '_la chica de turno de Sasuke'_ quien por cierto no dejaba de tocar y besar a la ya antes mencionada.

Naruto y Hinata decidieron salir a bailar, por cierto estos dos eran novios desde hace 5 meses, Ino y Shikamaru los siguieron, ellos también eran novios y estaban por cumplir 2 años juntos ,así que Sakura quedo sola en la mesa junto a Sasuke y la chica ,ya que Sai había ido a comprar cigarrillos.

Cuando de pronto.

- Ya regreso, Sakura - dijo Sasuke, para luego desaparecer y dejarla sola con la chica.

Y cuando estaba a punto de largarse de ahí porque esto no podía ser mas incomodo ya que odiaba con desesperación a esa chica….

- Hola tu eres la famosa Sakura ¿cierto?- me dijo ella.

- Eh si supongo que soy yo ¿Qué tal?- le dije tratando de ser cortes.

-¿No deberías preguntar como me llamo?- dijo la chica con la cual no quería hablar.

- ¿Debería? Eh creo que mejor no a Sasuke no le gusta que hable con sus amigas o lo que sean – no mentía en serio Sasuke le había dejado bien clarito que no quería que hablara o que fuera amiga de alguna de sus chicas.

- Lo se, y también se muy bien la razón de eso-

_La razón.... ¿que razón?_

- ¿de que...- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que alguien le interrumpió.

- Creo que te dije que no hablaras con ella ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo Sasuke con tanta clama que a las dos chicas se les helo la sangre.

Muy bien eso ya era demasiado, pero quien se creía que era ese Uchiha para decirle que hacer, Sakura se puso de pie dispuesta a enfrentarlo y justo en ese momento como un ángel enviado del cielo…

Llego Sai….

- ¿Qué tal se divierten? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa, recibiendo a cambio la mirada enfurecida del Uchiha.

- Feita que haces acá deberías estar rompiendo la pista de baile, vamos a bailar- le dijo Sai y jalo a la chica pelirrosa hacia sus demás amigos que parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho.

* * *

En toda la noche no volvió a ver a Sasuke hasta que todos decidieron irse a sus respectivas casas, Hinata se despidió de Naruto y se fue con Tenten y Neji , los demás se fueron cada uno por su camino, así que al final de la noche solo quedaba el equipo 7 conformado por un rubio que no paraba de hablar de lo bien que estuvo la noche ,de una chica que estaba demasiado cansada para hablar o caminar ya que un moreno la cargaba en su espalda y otro moreno muy enfadado caminaba atrás de ellos odiando su vida por completo.

¿Qué hacían caminando juntos a las 4 de la madrugada?

Simple…vivían juntos ¿Qué no lo había mencionado?

Bueno pues esa es otra razón por la cual la bella pelirrosa sufría noche tras noche ya que Sasuke casi nunca llegaba a la casa a dormir, de hecho esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones.

- Llegamos – informo Sai al estar frente a la casa principal del barrio Uchiha….Si Sasuke decidió que ellos vivieran ahí y ellos no pusieron mucha resistencia debido a que esa casa era mas grande que sus departamentos juntos.

- Calla baka Sakura-chan esta dormida – dijo el Uzumaki abriendo la puerta de la casa –Dámela la llevare a su cuarto – dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica, que estaba en los brazos de Sai.

- Yo la llevare – dijo Sasuke, provocando sorpresa en sus compañeros, quienes lo miraron con un poco de desconfianza, pero al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha empezaba a molestarse Sai le entrego a la chica.

- Pobre de ti que le hagas algo teme – susurro el rubio.

El moreno no contesto solo se alejo de ellos y se perdió escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de la chica que estaba al lado de la suya, entro con cuidado y la deposito en la cama, le quito el abrigo y los zapatos, luego la cubrió con las cobijas, se quedo de pie a un lado de la gran cama y la observo durante un largo tiempo, se paso una mano por sus cabellos, para luego jalarlos con frustración ,cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dejo caer en la cama a un lado de la pelirrosa.

- Sakura – susurro en el oído de la chica, quien solo se movió un poco – Sakura – volvió a insistir el pelinegro.

- Sakura necesito saber que te dijo Miyuki en el bar esta noche- le dijo a la chica quien empezaba a despertar.

- Mmm no me dijo nada Sasuke-kun déjame dormir – dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos.

El chico la miro resignado y sonrió un poco al notar como lo había llamado.

- Te dije que no hablaras con ninguna de las chicas con las que salgo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Ella me hablo primero, además no tienes por qué estar diciéndome que hacer- murmuro la chica sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con amargura.

- Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quieres que hable con ninguna de ellas? No es como si fuera a espantarlas o a decirles que no se te acerquen, ya no estoy loca por ti Sasuke así que la verdad no lo entiendo – grito ella.

- No tienes que entenderlo y si crees que lo hago por que temo que las alejes de mi estas muy equivocada, sabes muy bien que nada las alejaría de mi- dijo el chico en un tono burlón demasiado lastimero para ella – Puedo estar con la chica que quiera mujeres no me van a faltar nunca y por supuesto que no lo hago por ti Sa-ku-ra francamente no me importa lo que pienses, todo lo que venga de ti me tiene sin cuidado – dijo Sasuke con absoluto veneno en sus palabras.

La chica no pudo evitar llorar, porque de verdad dolía escucharlo decir eso, dolía demasiado.

- No se porque estas diciéndome esto Sasuke pero no te lo voy a permitir- dijo Sakura reprimiendo un sollozo, el la miro con profundo rencor y la verdad es que ni el mismo entendía porque es que le dijo todo eso, no era necesario restregarle eso en la cara.

Y Sasuke intento creer que su reciente odio hacia ella no tenía nada que ver con que Sakura le había dicho que no lo quería más.

- Creí que éramos amigos, que al fin habíamos superado toda esa etapa en la que yo vivía solo por ti y tu vivías para rechazarme- dijo Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas.

Sasuke no pudo decir nada solo la vio una vez mas ,tenia que ver esos ojos una vez mas para poder recordarla mientras se acostaba con otra.

Porque con ella jamás podría estar.

Azoto la puerta del cuarto y dejo a la chica llorando a mares, y se fue de la casa frente a la vista de sus amigos que lo miraban con preocupación.

- No regresara hasta la noche ¿cierto?- pregunto Naruto y Sai asintió.

-Iré a verla – informo Sai.

Naruto suspiro con fastidio hasta cuando esos dos seguirían negándolo, pues esta vez Sasuke no se salvaría, lo iba a escuchar apenas llegara a casa.

_........continuara._

* * *

_¿reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, se removió en la cama y solo cuando vio a Sai a su lado, mirándola con una expresión de preocupación, recordó que había pasado y entonces el dolor de su cabeza no se comparo al de su corazón.

Recordó lo que Sas… hasta decir su nombre mentalmente dolía.

Hasta estar en su casa dolía, porque esta no era su casa y definitivamente no podía quedarse aquí.

Se puso de pie lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Sai, quien prefirió no decir nada cuando ella saco sus maletas del armario y comenzó a llenarlas con sus cosas.

Cuando ella tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y cayó al suelo llorando desesperadamente (no por haberse golpeado) Sai se acerco despacio y la ayudo a levantarse, ella se aferro a su polo verde, que por cierto olía muy bien, y lloro aun mas.

-¿Por qué, Sai? – le pregunto ella en medio de sus sollozos.

-No tengo idea, pero también me gustaría saberlo – le respondió el chico sonriendo, Sakura por primera vez se sintió tranquila al ver esa sonrisa y también sonrió.

-¿Ha regresado? – pregunto Sakura.

-No aun no, pero apuesto a que no tarda en llegar – dijo Sai, mirando la puerta - ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? – le pregunto el chico.

-Muy segura – respondió ella.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no podía mas con esto, tal vez estaba actuando desesperada y tontamente, pero ya no había marcha atrás y de verdad agradecía que Sai la apoyara en esto, sabía que Sasuke pegaría el grito al cielo, y aun faltaba que Naruto se enterara, de hecho ya escuchaba sus pasos por las escaleras.

-Ahora mismo me van a decir que está pasando – dijo el rubio muy exaltado.

Sai se veía tranquilo, pero ella estaba un poco asustada, pues no sabía si Naruto se lo tomaría mejor que Sasuke.

-OK, yo te diré que pa… -

-Quiero la verdad así que empieza desde el principio por favor, Sakura-chan –

La chica suspiro y se sentó en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y luego dijo:

-Nos vamos de la casa , Naruto –

El rubio la miro sorprendido y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, ella lo interrumpió.

-Lo decidí ayer , cuando él se fue , me voy con Sai –

-Yo voy también – se apresuro a decir Naruto.

-No lo hagas, eres su mejor amigo, si nos vamos Sai y yo no le importara mucho, lo sé – dijo Sakura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de esto, Sakura–chan? ¿Recuerdas porque fue que nos mudamos a esta casa juntos?- le dijo el rubio sentándose a su lado en la gran cama

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Naruto, pero por favor tienes que entenderme, no puedo quedarme más aquí- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, sabia que algún día pasaría esto, el recordaba muy bien el día en que se mudaron a la mansión, de hecho era uno de sus mejores recuerdos al lado de sus amigos, y de verdad creyó que todo seguiría igual.

**Flash Back**

_Ese día habían regresado de una larga misión, el equipo Kakashi completo por primera vez, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai, se encontraban caminando hacia el Ichirakus ramen a petición del rubio, claro está._

_-A qué bueno estar en casa – dijo Naruto oliendo su plato de ramen._

_-¿de qué casa hablas? Crei que habías dicho que vendiste tu departamento para comprar, ¿como era que lo llamaste?... Un palacio terrenal- se burlo Sai._

_-Dime por favor que no gastaste tu dinero en ramen, Dobe – le dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Pues no – respondió Naruto – En realidad lo gaste comprándome ropa nueva, si quiero conquistar chicas debo estar presentable – dijo el chico._

_Todos calleron al estilo anime._

_-Deberíamos juntar todo el dinero que tenemos y comprar un departamento Naruto, he decidió dejar la casa de mis padres – dijo Sakura sonriendo._

_Sasuke la miro con sorpresa, deseaba poder preguntar la razón de esta decisión, pero no podía hacerlo, eso sería darle mucha importancia a Sakura._

_-¿y porque feita? – pregunto Sai_

_-Voy a cumplir 18 y creo que ya es tiempo de ser libre e in dependiente – dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa a Sai, esto no le agrado mucho a cierto Uchiha._

_-¿ porque no se mudan a mi departamento? No es tan grande, pero creo que si cabemos – dijo Sai con una sonrisa._

_-¿En serio Sai teme? – dijo Naruto viéndolo con incredulidad._

_-Gracias Sai, eso sería muy bueno – dijo Sakura abrazando a Sai , eso sí que no le gusto para nada a Sasuke , asi que sin siquiera pensarlo abrió la boca y dijo:_

_-¿Por qué mejor no se mudan todos a la mansión? – _

_Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era muy poco, luego de un incomodo tiempo de silencio Naruto salto de su puesto y dijo:_

_-Eso sería genial teme , tu casa es inmensa –_

_-Bueno no me quejo, por mi está bien – dijo Sai._

_Todos miraron a Sakura esperando su respuesta, la chica se encontraba callada y miraba a un punto indefinido._

_-Sakura- chan ¿tú qué opinas?_

_Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea._

_-Yo…mmm…bueno… está bien, pero vamos a tener que redecorarla – dijo la chica con una sonrisa._

_Al dia siguiente toda Konoha se había enterado que el equipo 7 viviria junto en la gran mansión Uchiha, y como no se Iban a enterar si miles de clones de Naruto cruzaban la aldea para traer sus cosas y las de Sakura y Sai._

_Sakura corria de una tienda a otra, comprando muebles, cortinas, vajilla nueva, víveres para poder cocinar algo decente , flores para perfumar el ambiente , ropa de cama , etc , todo con la nueva tarjeta de crédito del Uchiha._

_Mientras Sai se encargaba de comprar la pintura y decorar las paredes de los cuartos, llenar la casa de sus cuadros y etc._

_Sasuke solo se encargaba de lamentarse al haber dicho semejante estupidez._

_Sin embargo el primer día en la mansión estuvo muy bien, Sakura cocino algo delicioso, luego todos vieron una película en el sillón, Sakura se quedo dormida encima de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto babiaba a Sai y todo estaba bien, todos reían, incluso Sasuke se le escapo alguna que otra carcajada, para Naruto eso era lo mejor, estar con sus amigos, todos juntos y en paz._

**Fin flash back**

-Me duele , Naruto , ya no puedo soportarlo –

El rubio soltó un gran suspiro y miro a Sai, quien había permanecido callado en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿A dónde van a vivir? – le pregunto.

-En mi departamento, donde vivía antes de mudarme aquí – respondió el chico.

-Estaremos bien, Naruto, no te preocupes – le dijo la pelirrosa abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, además no es como si se fueran a vivir a Suna o algo así, están solo a unas calles ¿verdad? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sakura sonrio, camino hacia el armario y continuo llenando sus maletas, los chicos fueron al cuarto de Sai y metieron todos sus cuadros en cajas, sus ropas en unas cuantas maletas y unas horas después los tres se encontraban en la sala con las maletas y las cajas en el suelo.

Sai sintió una extraña sensación de vacío ,al saber que jamás volverían a pisar esa casa , porque al menos Sasuke no les dejaría , dolía mucho , esa casa había sido su hogar desde hace casi dos años , pero dolía mas quedarse ahí y dejar que Sasuke la lastimara , el no dejaría que eso pasara , ya no más.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo, si nos dejamos algo, prométeme que me lo vas a devolver Naruto – dijo la chica mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-Claro que si, Sakura-chan, cuídense mucho – dijo el rubio abrazándola.

-No olvides que aun tenemos entrenamientos juntos, teme – le dijo Sai.

-Cierto , lo había olvidado , además tenemos las reuniones semanales en la disco todos los viernes , eh , Sakura-chan no te atrevas a faltar-

-Claro que no Naruto , sabes que nunca falto – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Sai cargo algunas maletas y Naruto le ayudo también, se dirigieron a la puerta, Sakura dio un último vistazo a la casa.

_De verdad me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí, pero esto es lo mejor, no puedo quedarme, sé que no soy bienvenida aquí, lo siento._

La chica tomo las cajas que quedaban y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

No pudo dormir absolutamente nada, pero eso era de esperarse.

No quería estar más ahí, sabía que Karin despertaría en cualquier momento y no estaba de humor para soportarla, pero no quería regresar a casa, todavía no.

No sabía muy bien que había pasado anoche, ni porque dijo lo que dijo, sabía que ella no lo merecía, ella no le hacía nada, y tal vez ese era el problema, que ella no hacía nada.

No lo seguía , no lo acosaba , a veces ni le hablaba y eso que Vivian en la misma casa , cuando estaban en el mismo cuarto a veces ni lo miraba siempre andaba concentrada en otras cosas , sus trabajo , sus amigas , sus entrenamientos , Naruto , Sai , pero él nunca era su prioridad , ya no más.

Pensó que tal vez estando en el mismo lugar, compartiendo más cosas, todo sería como antes.

A quien engañaba, nada jamás seria como antes, y así estaba mejor, Sakura no podía estar con él, porque él solo la lastimaba y era verdad incluso cuando no quería, sin darse cuenta lo hacía , ella no merecía algo así.

Pero el solo pensar en ella con otro, le molestaba, le daba nauseas, le hacía doler la cabeza.

Ella no debía estar con él, pero eso no significaba que pudiera estar con otro ¿verdad?

Tal vez ya se había vuelto loco, pero poco a poco la fuerza se le acababa, pronto ya no podría resistir más.

Tendría que tocarla, sentirla, besarla, estar con ella, aunque sea una vez.

Ya no podría conformarse con verla dormir o con imaginarla desnuda en su cama, cada vez que ella trabajaba en el cuarto del chico para no sentirse sola.

No sabía que sentía, no tenía idea, nunca lo había sentido, acostarse con alguien no significaba que sintiera algo más que puro deseo, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Sakura era diferente, no solo sentía deseo, sentía algo caliente en el bajo vientre cada vez que ella se movía, temblaba cuando ella reía, y estaba seguro que podría reconocer su voz en medio de miles y miles de personas.

No sabía qué era eso que le dejaba sin aliento cuando ella lo miraba, pero quería averiguarlo, debía saber que era.

Así que se puso de pies y se cambio con rapidez, evitando a toda costa despertar a Karin.

Cuando ya estuvo listo salió de la habitación y corrió hacia su casa.

Ya era de noche y lo más probable es que lo estuvieran esperando para cenar.

Así que se apresuro a entrar, pero algo no estaba bien ahí.

Las paredes de la sala estaban vacías, los cuadros de Sai no estaban, los adornos de Sakura no estaban más en los estantes, al igual que sus libros de medicina.

Camino a la cocina y vio que nadie había cocinado, pues estaba intacta.

-Sasuke – le dijo Naruto que acababa de llegar.

-¿Dónde están? – pregunto él.

-Sasuke tenemos que hablar – le dijo Naruto acercándose a él , pero este se movio con rapidez escaleras arriba.

Entro al cuarto de Sai y no encontró nada ahí dentro solo la cama y el armario.

-Sasuke , escucha – le pidió el rubio con tristeza.

El pelinegro lo ignoro y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura.

-Dime que no se fue – le dijo Sasuke.

A mí también me gustaría que eso fuera verdad-

El moreno entro al cuarto y vio que las cosas de la chica no estaban más.

-Lo siento , intente detenerlos-

-Dime que no se fueron juntos – pidió Sasuke

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? Que ella se haya ido con otro chico-

Sasuke lo ignoro y se sento en la cama.

-¿Después de que tu estuviste toda la noche con otra?- pregunto el rubio indignado.

-Sasuke lo miro con furia.

-Me pregunto cuándo vas a dejar de jugar , y vas a enfrentar lo que está pasando –

-Tráela, habla con ella – dijo Sasuke aparentando indiferencia.

-No Sasuke , ve tu y habla con ella- grito Naruto – Me quedo porque eres mi mejor amigo , pero créeme que entiendo porque Sakura decidió irse -

Naruto lo dejo solo en la habitación.

Sintiéndose más miserable que de costumbre.

* * *

¿reviews?


End file.
